User talk:Ibarber/Archive 4
Alpha Kentrosaurus/Dilophosaurus File:Kentrosaurus_alpha.JPG|Alpha Kentrosaurus File:Dilophosaurus_alpha.JPG|Alpha Dilophosaurus --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Chibi Dinos and Alpha Kentrosaurus Okay, first things first. No offense, but that page was TERRIBLE. Because first off, I already have Category:Dainason for the Dainason dinosaurs, like Mapusaurus and Tuojiangosaurus, so there was no need to list them on the Chibi Dinos page. Second, the summary was way too long, and no one would give a sh*t. And I redirected the page to Chibi Dinosaurs, as well. As for Super Alpha Kentrosaurus, I redirected it to Alpha Kentrosaurus. Although the Japanese website refers it to Super Actyl Kentrosaurus (Actyl Gang is the Japanese name for the Alpha Gang), the way that we use Super dinosaurs would confuse readers. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) No Chibis in Carnival of Chaos No, there weren't. I have no clue what you are watching, but the only dinosaurs that appeared were in Full Size. --DQ13|''Dino'' 16:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Nope Don't remember, never saw it any how. What Was with that Edit? What was with your last edit on the Allosaurus page? --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:21, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Lme Explain Let me explain I was trying to rename the allosaurus picture to Allosaurus fragills but when I tried to save the page the save the page button would not work. Yeah But Yeah, but you moved the picture after the , which made it not work. I don't even know if you're using Wikitext or Rich Text Format. --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:26, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sry about that.~~ibarber It's Alright It's alright, I just wondered why you did that. BTW, do you want me to change the Allosaurus image to Allosaurus fragills? --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Alright Ok as Dr.Taylor also ways saids in my world at least we won't can't give up~~ibarber Wrong Wiki You posted the videos in the wrong wiki, so now you get all those videos deleted, and maybe even a 1 day ban if you continue to post more videos in the wrong wiki. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) No No, because it's considered spam. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) No No, it's not. Give me proof that it is. BTW, thanks for correcting Triceratops to Carnotaurus. --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Heres your proof. Okay here's your proof. P.S Your Welcome~~ibarber Okay... Okay, but we don't know if it's really Agustia or whatever the dinosaur's name is. It hasn't been officially recognized in the Dino Museum or in any of the cards, so we can't make a page out of it. And next time, give me a link to the picture. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Agustinia Well, Agustinia will appear in Dinosaur King soon enough, and here is the link of the picture of the Agustinia using the Ocean Panic Move; http://kyoryu-king.com/am/card/kakushin5/035.html I See Yeah, I see, but the dinosaur isn't on Dinosaur King as a dinosaur card, thus I can't do anything. We could make a page, but we don't really have any proof that it is going to become a dinosaur in DK, and a move card can't prove that. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Avatar Hey, do you have the full-sized version of your Avatar? Thnx in advance. BTW, I help run a website and forum, at http://www.dinosaurking.org and I'm Promega7 on the forums, if you want to find me (but it takes a while for the account to pend). --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) It's NOT Digo! There were several problems with your edit on the Daspletosaurus page, so I changed them (a bit). One, don't put Digo. Not everyone knows who "Digo" is. Two, it's not Digo. It's Daigo. Three, you don't capitalize the D in dancing. Four, you don't need "The male and female Saurolophus." Just put "Saurolophus". Based on those, I can tell that you are definitely not a native English speaker, or you're one of my classmates who has a brain smaller than Stegosaurus (but technically you're smarter than them, though...). --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Answers 1. Because Japanese cards are more official, and because the Japanese cards are the official cards. 2. Post comments on my usual talk page, not the archives. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:54, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Answers Dr. Taylor Q: I have absolutely no clue. He must work out a lot, though. Fukuiraptor Q: Where does it say that? It says that nowhere. I don't know, either --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) They should show proof I know this i'snt apporiate but they never showed Max's Dad shirless Why do you suppose that is? I mean some Japanese kid shows show some muscular characters shirtless. This is Why (Probably) Because the writer was frikin' lazy. --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Dinosaur King Trading Card Images Can you please tell me where to get the Dinosaur King Trading Card Images? Ew No To your questions: *Ew, that's disgusting. Why the hell would I would I want to draw Dr. Taylor shirtless?! Besides, I can't draw boys. *I don't draw lizards, either. I only draw human females. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Eotyrannus Well I decided to include Eotyrannus as a fire dinosaur because he is a Tyrannosaurian. I have started to realize that every single Tyrannosaurians in Dinosaur King will be included as fire dinosaurs. You said that he is to small to be a fire dinosaur, but there are other small Tyrannosaurians that have been included in the fire dinosaur group by the creator of Dinosaur King like Siamotyrannus and Alioramus.